I'm Naruto,a Cat Maid
by Uzuchiha Go
Summary: Bagaimana kalau Naruto jadi maid memakai telinga,ekor,dan lonceng kucing?apalagi majikannya Sasuke! Warning:OOC,Typo(s),garing,GaJe,abal-abal,ide pasaran(mungkin),yaoi. LAST CHAPTER!
1. Chapter 1

I'm Naruto,a "Cat" Maid

By Uzuchiha Go

Disclaimer : Om Masashi K.

Pair : SasuNaru

Genre : Humor(sedikit),Romance(?)

Rated : T mungkin..

Warning:OOC,Typo(s),garing,GaJe,abal-abal,ide pasaran(mungkin),Yaoi! Gaksuka Yaoi?yah...**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**! =_=

.

.

.

Terlihat seorang lelaki berusia 19 tahun yang sedang berjalan-jalan . Pemuda itu berambut pirang jabrik,bermata shappire,berkulit tan,dan memiliki tiga garis dimasing-masing pipinya.

Ialah Namikaze Naruto,anak satu-satunya dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina.

Sekarang,ia akan berjalan ke tempatnya bekerja sebagai maid. Hem?kalian bengong?(sok tau) Jangan bengong! maid! sekali lagi sodara-sodara,MAID! M.A.I.D.! Mana ada laki-laki bekerja sebagai maid?adanya mah butler!Yah,kita lihat saja ya?*digebukin reader*.

.

_Flashback._

**Naruto POV**

Yak!Hari ini,aku akan bekerja di...! nghaah...rumah 'Pangeran Es Batu'.

Aku menanyakan apakah ada pekerjaan, lalu ia menjawab ya dan memintaku ke rumahnya.

Mungkin kalian tahu yang kumaksud kan?dia itu Sa-

"Hoi Dobe,kamu terlambat 6 menit." Katanya sambil membuka pintu rumahnya.

Ya,dia adalah Sasuke Uchiha. Semua orang bilang dia itu ganteng,cool,pintar,wuiih pokoknya sempurna! Tapi amit-amit! kok semua orang bilang gitu sih?! Tapi,kenyataannya emang gitu sih.. =="

"Kok diem Dobe?" tanyanya yang menatapku dengan tampang stoic nya itu.

Kesal,kuteriaki dia "BAIK,PANGERAN ES BATU!"

Bletak!

Alhasil,aku mendapat 1 benjolan di kepala.

"Waah.." Kataku yang tercengang melihat biru dan putih,bersih,aromanya mint segar pula. Keren!Elit!Cool!Fantastic! ehem-maaf.

_Aku akan bekerja di tempat seperti ini? Keren!_ Batinku. Ternyata ia tinggal sendiri.

"Ayo Dobe,kau harus bekerja 'kan?" Kata Sasuke yang menyadarkan lamunanku.

"Ah iya, ,aku bisa bekerja sekarang kan?" Tanya ku polos.

"Hn, harusnya aku yang menanyai hal itu , pakai ini." Kata Sasuke sambil melempar sebuah pakaian . Aku hanya nyengir rubah,padahal dalam hatiku..._TEME SIALAAAN!ENAK AJA MAEN LEMPAR PAKAIAN!_ Euh...pelayan durhaka.

"Eng..ano..kamar gantinya dimana?"

"kau ganti di sini saja." "TEMEEEEE!" Teriak ku yang langsung lari entah kemana.

Akhirnya aku masuk ke pintu berwarna biru(ngasal) di lantai ruangan itu terdapat kasur putih berukuran king size,lemari biru,meja belajar biru-putih,jendela,dan lainnya.

Apa ini kamarnya?ah sudahlah..lalu aku melepas pakaian dan memakai pakaian yang di berikan Sasuke padaku tanpa melihatnya dulu.

CRIING

?Suara apa itu?aku langsung mengarah ke cermin yang ada di sana.

"HUUUAA! PAKAIAN APA INI?!" Aku berteriak. Tentu ! pakaian yang ia berikan kepadaku adalah sebuah baju maid(pelayan perempuan) dengan lonceng kucing + ekor kucing!

Oh dewa Jashin..pakaian apa iniii...

Klek.

Aku langsung menuju sumber suara yaitu pintu,dan...ada Sasuke!

"TEME!PAKAIAN APA INI?!" teriak ku frustasi.

"Hn,cocok kok. Lagipula kau akan menjadi pelayan disini kan?eh..maksudku Maid." Jawabnya stay cool.

"Ma..Maid?! aku tidak mau!harusnya aku kan menjadi butler(pelayan laki-laki)!kok malah maid?! Mana ada lonceng sama ekor nya lagi!"

Pluk. Sasuke memakaikan telinga kucing berwarna oranye pada kepalaku.

"Hem,kau manis sekali, aku jadi ingin 'memakanmu'." Katanya dengan evil smile.

"TEMEEE!"

"Mau lakukan 'itu' disini?ini kan kamarku..."ucapnya yang mendekati wajahku.

"A..apa...jangan..."

" Bercanda. Siapkan makan malam , dan kau tetap memakai pakaian dan telinga itu."

GUBRAK.

.

Akhirnya aku pun turun ke lantai 1 menuju dapur . Aku akan memasak sup tomat,makanan kesukaan Sasuke. pengen nya sih makan ramen ,tapi,aku kan cuma...maid.

Krek . Kulirik mataku ke belakang dan kudapati Sasuke sedang duduk di salah satu kursi di meja makan.

Awalnya kubiarkan saja,tetapi makin lama makin kesal . Habis ia melihatku terus!

"Oi,teme..ngapain ngeliatin?blom selesai nih makanannya.." Ucapku yang memandangnya dengan malas.

"Gak apa-apa 'kan?Lagipula aku ini majikan mu,jadi terserah aku dong."

"Haah...sudahlah,nih makanannya sudah jadi!" Jawabku sambil membawa sup itu ke meja makan.

CRIING

Ah!Aku lupa,aku kan masih memakai lonceng,ekor,dan kuping kucing!

"Sas,ini dilepas aja ya?" Tanyaku pada Sasuke yang masih menatap hidangan yang tersedia.

"Hem?Celanaku?Rok mu?" Tanya nya.

"Bukan,teme mesum!maksudku ini!" Kataku sambil menunjuk telinga kucing yang kupakai.

"Kan cocok,gak usah dilepas."Katanya sambil menunjuk diriku.(buat apaan?)

"...iya."Kataku mengingat ia adalah majikanku."Oh iya,ini makannanya . Semoga kau suka." Kataku sambil menyendokkan sup tomat ke piring Sasuke.

"Dobe." "ng?"

"Suapin."

Hening

hening

heni-

"TEME!JANGAN MAIN-MAIN!CEPAT MAKAAAAAN!"Teriak ku sambil menunjuk-nunjuk makanan Sasuke.

"Ini perintah,Dobe." Haah..aku menghela napas . Ia kan majikanku,masa' aku menolak?

"Ya sudah..aaaa..." Kataku sambil menyodorkan sesendok sup tomat itu.

HAP.

"Ba..bagaimana?" Tanyaku takut kalau rasanya tidak enak.

hening...

hening...

hening...

hening...

"Te..Teme?kau kena-"

"Wah! Enak,Dobe!bagaimana kau membuatnya?! Lagi,lagi!"

Aku langsung sweatdrop . Kok Sasuke yang cool jadi OOC gini?Mana reaksinya lemot banget? Ah biarkan dia berkarya.

"Oi Dobe,ayo lagi!" Katanya sambil mendekatiku.

"eh?i-iya!" Kataku grogi sambil menyendokkan sesendok sup sambil berkata "aaa.."

"AAA...hap." uwwaa...kelakuannya itu kayak anjing tetanggaku dah!manis!

eh,tunggu..manis?

"oh iya dobe , nih juga kamu harus makan , kan." Kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan sup tomat yang cukup banyak ke arahku.

"Sekarang aku makan sendiri, kau makan sendiri juga , ya?" Katanya sambil tersenyum kepadaku.

Ternyata,Sasuke baik ya?

"te..Terimakasih..."

_Perasaan apa ini?_

"Hn . Aku 'kan majikanmu , dobe."

**End Of Naruto POV.**

**.**

**.**

BERSAMBUNG

.

.

Yak!ceritanya akhirin dulu ya..nanti disambung lagi..

O iya,sebelumnya bisa beri kritikan atau saran,supaya chapter selanjutnya menjadi lebih baik? Kalo bisa kasih ya...soalnya aku ini author pemula..

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2

_"oh iya dobe , nih kau juga harus makan , kan." Kata Sasuke sambil menyerahkan sup tomat yang cukup banyak ke arahku._

_"Sekarang aku makan sendiri , kau makan sendiri , ya?" Katanya sambil tersenyum kepadaku._

_Ternyata , Sasuke baik ya?_

_"te..Terimakasih..."_

_Perasaan apa ini?_

.

.

_Senin,06.25 pagi._

Suasana pagi yang cerah di kota mulai menampakkan sinarnya,burung-burung berkicauan,langit yang biru,angin yang menyejukkan...

"zzzzzzzzzZZZzzzzzZZZzzz...ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzZZZZ...ZZzzz-"

_YOU ARE MY FRIENDS! AA..ANO HI NO YUME..IMA DE MO..MADA,WASURETE NAIN DESHO?!_

"HUWWAAA!" BRAK! Bunyi alarm yang berjudul "Distance" karya Long Shot Party yang menjadi OST anime kesukaan Naruto yang tiba-tiba bersuara itu membangunkan Naruto.

"BERISIIIK!GAK SAMPE NGEJATOHIN GUE DARI TEMPAT TIDUR JUGA KALI!" Teriak Naruto yang merayap ke alarm dari lantai dan mematikan alarmnya.

"Hem?" Lirik Naruto pada jam itu. "WAAAA! UDAH JAM SEGINI!"

Naruto pun langsung bangun dari tempat tidurnya,tapi karena terlalu cepat,kepalanya pun pusing.

"hadeeh...mau kerja malah pusing!gimana nih..Nanti di marahin si teme...! Ah tau ah!"

GUBRAK! Akibat pusing tetapi malah lari , ia jadi jatoh dah.

.

"Permisi!" Sahut Naruto di depan rumah Uchiha , Sasuke.

SIIIIIIIING...

Tidak ada jawaban dari tuan rumah.

"Halo?Permisi!"

SIIIING

"Permisiii!"

SIIING

"TEMEEEE! BUKA PINTUNYA!" Teriak Naruto yang habis kesabaran sambil menggedar-gedor pintu.

"Diem,dobe! Lagipula kau terlambat 10 menit nih!" Bentak Sasuke yang keluar dari rumahnya.

_Huh,padahal kemarin baik , sekarang malah jadi marah-marah. _Batin Naruto.  
"Maaf,tuan...izinkan saya bekerja disini." Jawab Naruto sambil menundukkan kepala.

"Hn,sok sopan lo . Panggil nya jangan tuan deh,dobe. Lagian , pake baju maid lo."

"BAIK,TEME-ES BATU!" Kata Naruto yang langsung masuk ke rumahnya Sasuke.(Jangan Ditiru)

"Hn."

.

"Dobe,bosen nih."

"Ya,aku kan lagi bersih-bersih!Kamu main PS,baca komik,ato ngapain kek!" Kata Naruto sambil memegang alat penghisap debu.

"Gak seru,main apa ya,enaknya?" Kata Sasuke sambil guling-gulingan di atas kasur.

"Haaah...Ya udah,main yuk. Enaknya main apa ya?"

CRIIING

SIIING

Suara lonceng yang dikenakan Naruto menimbulkan keheningan.

"Oh iya,katanya mau main? main 'itu' yuk!Habis kau manis sih!" Kata Sasuke dengan 'evil smile'.

"AAARRGGHHT! Aku ini lelaki,teme!" Tolak Naruto.

"Tapi kau kan emang manis,dobe." Kata Sasuke tersenyum sambil memegang pipi Naruto.

"A..Apaan sih teme!" Kata Naruto yang blushing sambil menampar tangan Sasuke.

"Adoh!" Teriak Sasuke yang tangannya kesakitan itu.

"aa!Maaf,teme!Sebentar ya,aku ambil obat dulu!" Kata Naruto sambil memegang tangan Sasuke.

"Dobe,ini 'kan cuma biru papa kok."

"Gak!Walau kecil,ini harus di obatin!Nanti malah bengkak lho!"

Akhirnya,Naruto pun mengobati tangan , sebenarnya ia hanya memijit-mijit tangan halus milik Sasuke itu , memberinya cairan obat , dan membalutnya dengan perban(BERLEBIHAN).

"ahaha..Ternyata tanganmu halus ya teme! mana putih bersih lagi!" Cengir Naruto.

Wajah Sasuke langsung merah merona.

"A..apaan..." Kata Sasuke malu-malu tapi melihat ke arah lain.

"Sas?Kenapa?" Tanya Naruto yang wajahnya dekat dengan Sasuke.

"Eng..enggak...gak..."Jawab Sasuke dengan gagap (ketularan Hinata lo?)

"Ehehe..untung aku kerja disini,jadi ada temen main deh." Kata Naruto tersenyum.

_FlashBack._

Naruto sedang berjalan-jalan di jalan RaTom (Ramen+Tomat?) di kota Konoha.

"Eng..Aku harusnya nyari pekerjaan nih..sekarang 'kan kaa-san dan tou-san kerja di luar negeri , aku harus kerja dan bisa mendapat uang sendiri!" Kata Naruto bersemangat sambil berteriak.

"Berisik lo dobe!" Bentak seorang pemuda. Naruto berputar dan mendapati Sasuke sedang berdiri.

"Teme!Kita ketemu disini ya! Udah lama nih.."

"Hn." Yup,Naruto dan Sasuke adalah teman dari kecil . Di mulai dari pertemanan orang tuanya.

"O iya,kamu tau gak tempat yang lagi nyari pekerja?aku harus nyari kerja nih.."

"Kerja?hem...kerja...kerja...OH!" sebuah lampu muncul dari kepala Sasuke.

"Apaan teme?"

"Gimana kalo kau jadi pelayan di rumahku! kebetulan aku lagi sendiri. Males nih..! Teneng,nanti gue gaji kok!"

SIIIING... Tidak ada jawaban.

"O...Oi..do-"

"YAK!BENER SAS ! AKU PENGEN JADI PELAYAN NIH ! BESOK AKU KE RUMAHMU YA!o iya,kamu 'kan harusnya aku panggil 'pangeran es batu'?apa 'teme' aja ya?

BLETAK!

"Nanti kalo gue jadi majikan lo , lo manggil tuh yang bener! misalnya "Sasuke-sama" kek!" Tegas Sasuke.

"Idih,amit-amit . udah ah teme aja panggilannya! _jaa_!" Kata Naruto yang sudah berlari pulang.

_End of Flashback._

"Ck,waktu itu lo gak sopan banget dah. Ninggalin gue lo." Kata Sasuke yang wajahnya sedikit kesal.

"ehehehe..sori,deh...maaf ya..."

"Haah.. bosen banget nih . Keluar yok?" Ajak Sasuke.

"Ayok!" Seru Naruto bersemangat.

.

_Di Taman Konoha._

"Teme..gue seneng lo ngajak gue ke taman dan udah gak pake baju maid lagi..tapi..."

"Ng?napa dobe?"

"GUE GAK HARUS PAKE INI JUGA KAN?!" Bentak Naruto. Ya iyalah,masa' jalan-jalan di depan umum gini pake lonceng dan telinga kucing? Yare yare..

CRRIIING

"Fuh,gak papa kan?lagipula gue kan majikan lo , jadi terserah gue."Jelas Sasuke sambil bergaya cool.

"Haah..udah lah , males gue berdebat mulu sama lo."Pasrah Naruto.

"Tapi kita ngapain ya disini?Bingung nih."

"Iya ..Oh!" Naruto melepas telinga kucingnya dan memakaikannya ke kepala Sasuke.

"Dobe!ngapain lo!" Seru Sasuke sambil melepas telinga kucingnya.

"Ehehe..Tangkep gue dulu!" Kata Naruto sambil menjulurkan lidah (meledek).

"Kembali lo! pake nih kuping!" Seru Sasuke sambil mengejar Naruto.

"Ohohohoho..Kau tidak bisa menangkapku!" Tawa Naruto sambil berlari.

BRUK

Akibat lari-larian,Sasuke terjatuh di rerumputan.

"Teme!lu gak apa-apa?!" Teriak Naruto sambil menuju Sasuke.

"Ah!Gara-gara lo,muka gue jadi kotor nih!" Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk wajahnya yang kotor.

"Bhuh,ahahahaha!jelek banget lo Sas!"Tawa Naruto.

"Diem lo!Pake nih!" Seru Sasuke sambil meletakkan telinga kucingnya ke kepala Naruto.

SIIING =_=

"Hahaha.."

Mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

"Dobe,duduk di bawah pohon itu yuk,capek nih."Kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk satu pohon.

"Yuk!Aku udah buatin sandwich lengkap dengan tomat nih!" Cengir Naruto sambil mengangkat tas berisi bekal dan minum.

Mereka berdua pun makan dan minum di bawah pohon tersebut.

"Engh..Dobe.." Kata Sasuke pelan.

"? Kenapa teme?" Naruto bingung.

"Ngantuk nih..." Kata Sasuke sambil mengucek-ngucek matanya (Ucek-ucek baju nya sampai bersih ya!*PLAK*).

"Ya sudah...sini..tiduran disini saja..." Kata Naruto blushing sambil menepuk-nepuk pangkuannya (lutut di tekuk gitu lho).

"Hn." Kata Sasuke sambil menidurkan diri di atas pangkuan Naruto.

1 abad kemudian(HA?BALIK KE CERITA,AUTHOR ABAL-ABAL!)_Sori_ beberapa menit kemudian.

"zzzz..."

"Sas?udah tidur ya?" Kata Naruto sambil melihat wajah Sasuke.

_Hihi..wajah tidurnya lucu sekali.._ Tawa Naruto pelan sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut Sasuke.

JEPRET!

"Eh?" Kata Naruto bingung. Di depan Naruto ada seorang yang sedang memegang kamera bermata dan berambut hitam,memakai baju oranye+hitam.

"Perkenalkan,saya Uzuuchihaa Gol. Nendang bola ga gol, nyundul bola ga gol, jadi masukin aja pake tangan biar gool!(?) Kalian pasangan yaoi yang romantis! Si doi lagi tidur ya? Kawaii banget~(RASENGAN!) O iya,ini foto kalian berdua! Gratis , Gratis!"

Kata orang tersebut sambil menyerahkan foto Naruto yang sedang mengelus-ngelus foto Sasuke di pangkuannya.

"Eh!Tapi kami bukan-" WUUUSSSHHH Bukan sulap bukan sihir , sekejap orang itu sudah hilang.

"Kami bukan kekasih..." Kata Naruto blushing sambil melihat foto itu.

_PRANG!GEDEBRUAK!PReONG!MEONG!LOOOOOLL!_

Apa?Kalian kira itu suara benda jatoh , kaca , piring , kucing , orang? Bukan , itu nada dering Naruto yang menandakan ada SMS masuk.

**From : Kaa-san sayang.**

**To : Naru-kun.**

**Naru,bagaimana kabarmu?Kami baik-baik saja. Naru,kaa-san dan tou-san kesepian tinggal disini. Tetapi disini banyak pekerjaan,hingga kami tidak bisa pulang ke Konoha. Bagaimana kalau Naru tinggal disini?Kaa-san akan mengirim tiketnya padamu.**

DEG!

_Eh?Tinggal disana?tapi..bagaimana dengan.._

"Engg...Naruto.."

"Eh?" Oala , rupanya sang putri tidur sudah bangun.

"Kenapa wajahmu pucat begitu?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Enggak,enggak ada apa-apa." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Ah! Sudah yuk,pulang. Pengen mandi dulu,terus makan malam ya." Sasuke berdiri dari pangkuan Naruto.

"Iya,ayo,teme!" Kata Naruto sambil berlari mendahului Sasuke.

Naruto melihat ke langit,dan berkata dalam hati...

_Jika aku pergi,bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Aku..._

.

.

BERSAMBUNG

.

**.**

Author udah buat chap baru nih! maaf kalau kurang memuaskan ya?betulan,ini bikinnya buru- buru banget dah. Semoga chapter selanjutnya bisa lebih baik. Dimohon memberi kritik/saran...

OMONG OMONG... Aku berhasil dapet foto Naruto yang lagi ngelus-ngelus Sasuke yang lagi tidur di pangkuannya! Ada yang mau?! *CHIDORIED AND RASENGANED*

**Review?**


	3. Chapter 3

Naruto melihat ke langit,dan berkata dalam hati.

_Jika aku pergi,bagaimana dengan Sasuke? Aku..._

.

.

Sejak kejadian lalu , Naruto menjadi pendiam dan sedikit murung. Tentu saja, itu di karenakan ia akan pergi ke tempat yang jauh dari Sasuke.

"Dobe." Kata Sasuke pada Naruto yang sedang mencuci piring dan gelas di wastafel.

"Ada apa?" Kata Naruto tanpa memalingkan wajahnya dan terus mencuci.

"Ada apa denganmu? tidak biasanya kau begini. Ada sesuatu?" Tanya Sasuke.

Naruto menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak, lalu kembali mencuci. "Tidak, tidak ada apa-apa."

"Jangan berbohong pada majikanmu."

"Ah, habis ini aku harus merapikan ruang tamu." Kata Naruto yang berusaha menghindar dari perkataan Sasuke tadi.

_Ada apa dengannya ? aneh sekali . Apa dia marah karena aku tertidur di pangkuannya kemarin?_ Batin Sasuke.

"Dobe, ada apa sih denganmu? cepat katakan!"

"Tidak ada apa-apa! "

_PRANG!GEDEBRUAK!PREONG!MEONG!LOOOOOLL!_ Ya, ringtone Naruto menandakan SMS masuk.

"Dobe, gak enak banget dah tuh ringtone. Cepetan ganti ah! Ganti sama 'Alive' aja?"

"Huuh,Hp,Hp siapa!Jadi terserah aku dong." === Pelayan Durhaka.

**From : Kaa-san sayang.**

**To : Naru-kun.**

**Naru, kau jadi tidak ke sini? Sebenarnya tidak apa-apa sih. Tapi, sekarang tou-san sedang sakit. Kaa-san rasa kaa-san tidak bisa merawatnya sendirian. Bagaimana?**

"Eh...?" Kata Naruto sambil melihat layar Hp nya.

"Ada apa, Naruto?" Tanya Sasuke yang mendekat ke arah Naruto.

"?! Enggak! Enggak apa-apa!" Kata Naruto yang mencoba menyembunyikan Hp nya. Ups, kutarik kata-kata tadi. Soalnya Sasuke udah keburu nyamber Hp Naruto (Nyopet lu).

"Apa ini..?" Kata Sasuke yang terlihat kaget sekaligus bingung melihat layar Hp Naruto.

"I..itu..ano...aku..."

PIP PIP PIP PIP PIP... suara Sasuke memencet beberapa tombol di Hp Naruto. Cucuran keringat terlihat di keningnya.

"Sa..Sasuke! Jangan!" Kata Naruto sambil mencoba mengambil Hp miliknya.

"Naruto..."

DEG "y...ya?"

deg

deg

deg

deg

deg

deg

deg...

"Kok Hp mu gelap gini sih? dipencet-pencet gak mau nyala. Batere nya abis ya?"

GUBRAK!

.

_09.13 PM._

"Sudah waktunya tidur, teme." Kata Naruto sambil melirik Sasuke yang sedang membaca sebuah novel yang tebalnya setebal bulu mata Rock Lee, teman Sasuke -oke abaikan itu-.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke singkat sambil menutup novel dan beranjak ke kamarnya.

"Oyasumi, dobe."

"Oyasumi, teme!" Balas Naruto.

_Untung tadi baterai nya habis. Kalau tidak, ia akan melihat pesan itu. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau pergi , tapi kaa-san kasihan, terlebih tou-san juga sakit. Bagaimana nih? Kami-sama...tolong aku~~~~! _Batin Naruto frustasi.

"Yah... sekarang tidur dulu deh." Kata Naruto yang berjalan lemas menuju kamarnya.

"Dobe..." Suara itu muncul sebelum Naruto mencapai jalan menuju bandara alam mimpi(maksudnya itu kamar, bilang kamar aja ribet).

"Teme? Kau harus tidur! Nanti kau sakit!" Kata Naruto sedikit khawatir melihat mata Sasuke yang terlihat lelah.

"Dobe, temani aku tidur yuk?" Kata Sasuke sambil menaruh kepalanya di samping leher Naruto yang terikat-

CRIIING

Lonceng =_=.

"Te...Teme?!" Teriak Naruto blushing.

"Lho..Panas?" Kata Naruto bingung sambil menjauhkan Sasuke dari lehernya.

Naruto memegang pipi Sasuke dan mendekatkannya ke wajahnya.

Tuk. Naruto menempelkan keningnya dengan kening Sasuke.

"Teme, kau demam nih."

"Hn, dobe... ayo temani aku tidur..." Kata Sasuke yang wajahnya memelas akibat ngantuk sekaligus pusing karena demam.

_uwaaa...Bisa-bisa aku mimisan nih! _ batin Naruto yang malu melihat wajah Sasuke yang amat langka dari yang terlangka(?).

"Oke..ayo kita ke kamarmu." Kata Naruto sambil membopong Sasuke dengan tangannya(gak, dengan kaki! *ditendang Naruto*).

"Hem, demamnya tidak terlalu tinggi sih. Ayo minum obat ini, kemungkinan besok siang kau akan sembuh." Gile! ?Mang ada demam sehari langsung sembuh?! Apa emang ada ya? *PLAK!* Sasuke pun meminum obat yang di sodorkan Naruto.

Setelah Naruto membaringkan Sasuke dan menyelimutinya di kasur, Naruto berkata, "Nah, sekarang aku akan menemanimu sampai kau tidur. Sekarang tidur, ya!"

"Hn, sini, dobe." Kata Sasuke yang membuat Naruto sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Sruk Sruk. Sasuke mengelus-ngelus rambut Naruto yang masih lengkap dengan telinga kucing itu.

"Terimakasih ya.." Kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum tulus dengan mata yang sedikit menyipit dan wajah yang berwarna merah-merahan lalu perlahan tidur.

DEG!

"Eh?" Kata Naruto yang wajahnya merah sambil memegang rambutnya.

"Sasuke..."

_Naru, kau jadi tidak ke sini?_

Deg

Naruto teringat akan perkataan kaa-san nya di SMS tadi.

Naruto mengelus rambut dan pipi Sasuke.

"Sasuke..."

.

_06.50 AM._

"Nghh..." Kata Sasuke yang baru akan bangun dari tidurnya.

"Wah bener nih kata si Dobe. Aku kayaknya udah sembuh! obat dari mana ya tuh? dari dukun?" Maaf Sasuke, tapi author tidak segan-segan akan memukulmu*PLETAK*(bukannya author yang mukul, malah author yang dipukul.).

"hoaehm...Dobe? Dobe! ooi!" Teriak Sasuke.

Teriakan Sasuke berhenti ketika bola matanya mendapati secarik kertas di samping kasurnya.

Sasuke membuka kertas itu.

**From : Naruto**

**To : Sasu-teme**

**Teme, terimakasih telah menerimaku sebagai pelayan mu. Sebenarnya maid sih, lagipula kenapa harus maid sih! O iya, gaji nya cukup besar juga. Terimakasih ya! Tapi aku masih ngotot nih tentang maid,kuping,lonceng dan ekor itu! AARRGGHHTT!**

Sasuke menahan tawanya karena perkataan Naruto di kertas itu dengan tulisan cakar ayam yang tidak jelas itu.

Tetapi tawanya terhenti ketika melihat tulisan..

**Teme, sekarang aku akan pergi untuk tinggal bersama orang tuaku di luar negeri. Terimakasih untuk semuanya, Sasuke. Terimakasih.**

"do...be?"

SRET. Sebuah kertas terjatuh dari belakang surat itu. Kertas itu...

"Naruto."

.

_Bandara Konoha,07.00 AM._

Terlihat seorang pemuda pirang memakai kemeja berwarna biru dan celana berwarna hitam. Ia seperti memakai sebuah ikat leher hitam yang terdapat lonceng seperti kucing. Pantas banyak orang yang melihatnya. Pemuda itu mengangkat dan melihat sebuah benda yang ada di tangannya...**bando kucing**?

"Sasuke..."

BERSAMBUNG...

AAAAAAAA pusing mau di kemanain nih jalan cerita! maaf kalau buat chap nya kelamaan, ini karena kelamaan mikir idenya! *bungkuk2*

Sebenernya terlalu pendek ya? yah untuk chap ini pendek ya..di usahakan chap berikutnya agak lebih panjang...

Semoga selanjutnya author bisa memikirkan ide lebih baik sehingga menjadi cerita yang bagus!

**Review? Tidak dipaksakan.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Bandara Konoha,07.00 AM._

_Terlihat seorang pemuda pirang memakai kemeja berwarna biru dan celana berwarna hitam. Ia seperti memakai sebuah ikat leher hitam yang terdapat lonceng seperti kucing. Pantas banyak orang yang melihatnya. Pemuda itu mengangkat dan melihat sebuah benda yang ada di tangannya...bando kucing?_

_"Sasuke..."_

.

.

_Konoha,07.18 AM_

DRAP

DRAP

Sasuke sedang berlari-lari di sepanjang jalan Konoha. Ia sedang mencari-cari 'kucing' nya, Naruto.

"Sialan...di mana kau, dobe?!" Geramnya sambil tetap melihat-lihat di sepanjang jalan.

Lariannya terhenti ketika melihat dua pemuda yang terlihat serasiiiii sekali*PLAK!* _maaf_

Dua pemuda itu adalah teman se-SMP nya, Rock Lee dan Sai.

Mereka berdua memiliki ciri yang khas, Lee memiliki mata bulat dan alis tebal, sedangkan Sai berkulit putih dan bermata serta berambut hitam seperti Sasuke.

"Yo! Lama tidak bertemu! Apa semangat mudamu masih ada?! kobarkan semangat muda!" Seru Lee dengan berapi-api yang membuat Sasuke sweatdrop.

"Hai, Sasuke. Bagaimana kabarmu? Lama tidak bertemu." Sapa Sai dengan 'senyum' nya.

Bukan sulap bukan sihir, latar mereka telah berubah dari jalanan menjadi sebuah ruangan dengan sofa lengkap dengan interior nya yang WOW.

Sasuke mengelus-ngelus kucing berbulu kuning (darimana tuh?) dan meminum tehnya.

"Ya..aku baik. Bagaimana dengan kali-...WOIII! SALAH SALAH SALAAAAH! MAKSUD GUE BUKAN KAYAK GINIIIIII! GUE BUNUH LO AUTHOR SIALAN!" Teriak Sasuke sambil melempar seluruh benda yang ada di sana, termasuk Lee dan Sai.

"I...Ittai...~" Kata Lee yang matanya muter-muter sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya yang terkena tanah.

" 'kan suasananya lagi bagus. Apalagi interiornya. Berapaan sih tuh sofanya? 500.000 kali ya?" Kata Sai yang memikirkan sesuatu yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan cerita.

"Bukan..Gini, si Naruto gak tau kenapa, tadi dia pergi ke rumah orangtuanya yang ada di luar negeri itu lho!" Jelas Sasuke.

"Naruto? Si Namikaze Naruto?" Tanya Lee.

"Iya, si Naruto...sekarang gue lagi nyari dia. Kalian liat dia gak?"

"Eng...aku sih gak liat si Naruto deh. " Kata Sai sambil mengingat-ngingat.

"Aku juga gak liat! Apa di bandara ya? 'kan rumah orangtuanya di luar negeri, jadi bisa aja dia ke sana buat naik pesawat 'kan?" Kata Lee.

"Ah! benar juga! terimakasih ya!" Kata Sasuke yang berlari meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Kira-kira ada apa dengan mereka ya?" Tanya Lee.

"Hem...apa jangan-jangan..." Pikir Sai.

.

Akhirnya sampailah Sasuke di bandara Konoha. Ia celingak-celingukan mencari Naruto.

"Lho, Sasuke-kun?" terdengar suara wanita. Ya, di sana terlihat Sakura dan Ino, teman se-SMA Sasuke.

"Kyaaa~ Sasuke-kun~ Sedang mencari orang ya?" Tanya Ino manja.

"Hn," Jawab Sasuke singkat, padat, dan tidak jelas.

"Lho, kucing apa itu? kawaii~" Kata Sakura sambil menunjuk seekor kucing kuning yang ada di kaki Sasuke.

"Lho? Ini 'kan kucing yang tadi aku elus-elus di acara minum teh bersama Lee dan Sai?" Oke, abaikan itu.

"Meooong~..."

DEG

Kucing itu mengingatkan nya pada Naruto.

"O iya..kalian lihat Naruto? Yang sahabatku itu!" Bentak Sasuke.

"Naruto? Tadi dia kesini. Katanya sih pengen pergi, tapi ia pergi entah kemana ke luar bandara.

"Ck, sial! terimakasih!" Seru Sasuke yang berlari keluar bandara diikuti oleh kucing tadi.

"Kira-kira ada apa ya dengan mereka berdua?~" Kata Sakura dan Ino dengan evil smile.

.

"Dimana kau dobe? aku tidak tahu di mana rumahmu...aku juga tidak tahu nomor teleponmu.." Kata Sasuke yang berjalan terengah-engah akibat berlari-lari mencari Naruto.

"Meoong?~" Kata si kucing yang mengagetkan Sasuke.

"Kau masih disini.." Sasuke membawanya ke bangku taman di taman Konoha.

"Hei, apa kau pikir si dobe itu sudah pergi? Lagipula sudah sore..."

Yup, sebenarnya Sasuke telah mencari Naruto berjam-jam dan menanyakan satu-satu temannya yang lama. Namun sayang, Naruto tak di temukan sama sekali.

"Meoong..~" Sahut si kucing.

"Dobe..." Kata Sasuke sambil melihat langit yang dari warna biru sedikit berubah menjadi oranye.

"Apa aku bisa melihatmu lagi? Aku ingin melihat matamu yang kayak langit gak ada awan sepi..sikapmu yang udah kayak anjing kelaperan..suara cempreng mu yang kayak kucing kejepit...rambutmu yang seperti bunga matahari layu...dan wajahmu yang manis dan lembut itu..." (Kalo bisa author mau gampar nih orang dah *PLAAK* Bukannya author yang gampar, malah author yang digampar.).

"Kok yang bagus cuma bagian akhirnya doang, teme?"

Suara seorang pemuda itu membuyarkan lamunan Sasuke.

Alangkah terkejutnya Sasuke. Ya, pemuda yang dari tadi di carinya sekarang ada di hadapannya. Masih lengkap dengan telinga dan lonceng kucingnya.

"Na...ru..to..?" Kata Sasuke tak percaya.

"Heheh..sebenernya aku tuh di minta tinggal sama orang tuaku di sana, tapi tadi.."

_FlashBack_

_Bandara Konoha,07.11 AM_

"Naruto!" Suara seorang wanita memanggil Naruto. Itu adalah kaa-san tercintanya. Di sampingnya ada tou-sannya yang tersenyum pada Naruto.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san! Apa kabar?" Cengir Naruto sambil memeluk kaa-san dan tou-sannya.

"Kami berdua baik. Tou-san sudah baikan nih. Nee, Naru benar-benar mau tinggal dengan kaa-san dan tou-san?" Tanya Kushina, ibu Naruto.

"Eng...iya kok..." Kata Naruto dengan senyum yang dipaksakan.

"Naru, kalau kau tidak mau tidak usah di paksakan kok. Lagipula, sebenarnya kami akan tinggal di Konoha." Kata Minato, ayah Naruto.

Naruto bingung. Mereka mau tinggal di sini? di Konoha? "Eh?"

"Ya, sebenarnya, kaa-san dan tou-san kasihan kalau Naru tinggal di luar negeri. Nanti 'kan berpisah dengan teman-teman Naru. Jadi, kami berhenti dari pekerjaan dan akan bekerja di sini!" Jelas Kushina.

Naruto kaget sekaligus senang. Berarti, ia tidak akan berpisah dengan Sasuke.

"Hiks..terimakasih kaa-san..tou-san..." Ucap Naruto tersisak sambil memeluk kaa-sannya.

CRIIING

"Lho, apa ini?" Tanya Minato pada lonceng yang ada di leher Naruto.

"AH!" Kata Naruto sadar. "Sasuke..."

"Sasuke?" Tanya Kushina dan Minato bersamaan.

_End Of FlashBack_

"Jadi, begitulah!" Cengir Naruto.

"Oi, te-" BRUGHT

Belum sempat Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah memeluknya.

"Te..teme?!" teriak Naruto blushing.

"Hiks...dobe..jangan pergi..." ucap Sasuke pelan sambil terisak.

"Teme..." Ucap Naruto sambil mengelus-elus kepala Sasuke.

"Hiks..hiks..dobe...jangan pergi lagi...aku khawatir...dobe..."

"Hem?" Kata Naruto tersenyum.

Sasuke mengeratkan pelukannya dan menghadap Naruto dengan wajah memerah.

"Naruto...daisuki..." Ucap Sasuke sambil menatap dalam-dalam sedalem bak mandi author*CHIDORI!*abaikan kata terakhir.

"Ehehe..suki dayo, Sasuke!" Kata Naruto senang sambil mencium pipi Sasuke. Kucing yang di bawa Sasuke tidur-tiduran aja.

"I love you forever, my little cat." Kata Sasuke sambil memegang pipi Naruto.

"Meoong~" Ucap Naruto sambil mencium Sasuke.

The En-

Eitts... **ngomong-ngomong..**

"Wah..mereka..mereka!" Kata Lee.

"Yaoi ya?" Kata Sai.

"Kyaaa~ kawaii~!" Teriak Sakura dan Ino.

"Uwaaa lihat, Minato! anak kita sudah punya pacar!" Teriak Kushina sambil menarik-narik Minato yang mulutnya sudah berbusa itu.

_The End_

Akhirnya nih fic gaje selese juga...terimakasih atas review2 nya!

**Review? Tidak dipaksakan.**


End file.
